Our invention relates to oxypentamethylindane carboxaldehydes defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R' is hydrogen or methyl as well as organoleptic uses thereof, processes for preparing such oxypentamethylindane carboxaldehydes and cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions containing such oxypentamethylindane carboxaldehydes.
Chemical compounds which can provide musky, woody, rose, herbaceous and sweet aromas with leathery undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products. Furthermore, chemical compounds which are not only good ultraviolet light absorbers and therefore useful in sun screen compositions and are also aesthetically pleasing insofar as their aromas are concerned are highly sought after.
Compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## are shown to have musk aromas in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,040; 4,605,778 and Canadian Patent 1,190,564 where R is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen, methyl or ethyl. However, these same documents indicate that the compounds having the structures: are "odorless" whereas the compound having the structure: ##STR4## has an intense musk aroma.
Accordingly, the perfumery properties of such bicyclic compounds bearing a carbonyl moiety and an oxy moiety are highly unpredictable.
Maignan, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,482 discloses compounds having the structure: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 represent lower alkyl; R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 represent hydrogen or lower alkyl; R represents hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.18 alkyl substituted by one or more hydroxyl groups, C.sub.3 -C.sub.18 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.18 acyl, benzyl, benzoyl, carboxyl and carboxylic salts of an alkali or alkaline earth metal or of an organic amine as antioxidants in cosmetic compositions and in pharmaceutical compositions for the preventive treatment of cutaneous inflammations and allergies or certain forms of cancer.
Nothing is expressly or implicitly stated in the Maignan, et al reference that compounds such as the oxypentamethylindane carboxaldehydes of our invention are good ultraviolet light absorbers to protect skin and hair.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the advantages of the oxypentamethylindane carboxaldehydes of our invention either explicitly or implicitly.